Woman King
by ComesTheNight
Summary: When Uther Pendragon offers the Warlord Helios anything to make Camelot the most powerful kingdom in Albion, he never expected his daughter, Guinevere, to be the preferred payment. Betrothed to Lancelot, she and her maid are forced to flee from Camelot and everything they've ever known and thrust into a life of romance and adventure, if only briefly.


Gwen sat to her father's right as he went on and on and on about the feast that was to be held for the summer solstice. The heat had come early though and Gwen fought not to wipe the trail of sweat that travelled down her breast. It would be improper and given the concession that her father had just made Gwen wanted to be on her best behavior. She watched, with amusement, as the men debated everything from the menu to the dancing. After about an hour the feast had been planned, of course with food to be prepared for the people of the lower town as well, at the request of Gwen.

"Now gentlemen, there is another matter that I would like to share with you. It has been decided that my daughter, Princess Guinevere of Camelot shall wed tomorrow just after noon time." Uther announced, his voice leaving no room for decent.

"Tomorrow?" was the collective question that tumbled out of almost every council members mouth.

But Sire, I think it is fair that we know who the suitor is before we agree to this." Asked Lord Damoan.

"You think there is room for disagreement?" Uther asked, eyes flashing. Gwen peered at her father, who for three years now was totally against the idea of Gwen marrying Lancelot du Lac. It had been strange when he finally, and with much haste, agreed to the marriage between the two.

"My Lord..." Sir Lorn, the head of the knights began, "…we would just like to know who the future king is." He finished, treading lightly, but also knowing that he had always been in Uther's favor.

"Well Lorn, you'll be happy to know that Guinevere has been promised to one of our finest knights, Lancelot." Murmuring made its way through the men that were gathered. The edge in Uther's voice did not escape Guinevere.

Gwen watched a Sir Lorn's face lit up. He had always been fond of the boy, Lancelot, and now trusted the man with his life. The Princess would be most lucky to marry such a man, and the knight's fortune, well could not be measured at having her as a wife.

"Well Princess, let me be the first-"Sir Lorn began with a smile in his eye before a ruckus could be heard outside the council walls. Uther stood instantly, looking all the king that he was. His crown was perched on his head, proud. He spared a quick glance at his daughter, just enough to let her know it was alright and then he descended the few steps that led to their informal thrones.

Just then a guard bolted into the room. The yells of the man demanding an audience with the king could be heard clearer, just before the heavy doors closed behind him, muffling him out again.

"My Lord, there is man demanding an audience with you." The guard spoke with a bowed head.

"He thinks he'll get an audience with me acting like that?" Uther scoffed.

"Sire, he says that he is from the Kingdom of Cauldrow. He says that they have been attacked." The guard informed his sovereign.

"What kind of attack?" asked Lord Ginwich, earning himself a hard glare from Uther.

'He hasn't said yet." The guard informed.

"But he's been making an awful ruckus out there…send him in." Uther relented still hearing the man outside. The guard bowed and quickly disappeared only to reappear with the man behind him. The stranger's eyes, surprised, met Gwen's and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were as black as coal and his long hair the whitest of white. He was an imposing man, at least three heads above her father and she wondered why he hadn't plowed his way into the council meeting. His dark skin was as smooth as velvet.

"Your Highness," he bowed deeply, never taking his eyes off her. "…if I'd known you were present I would have curbed my temper."

A smile touched Gwen's lips and she nodded her head at some fake trespass that she was giving some fake forgiveness. His eyes though, so dark and powerful, were so full of kindness.

"What is it that you want?" Uther barked, pulling Gwen from her musing.

The man eyes changed swiftly and were brimming with hate when he turned to Uther. "I've been sent by my king to request your assistance with the battle that Couldrow is currently embroiled in." Disdain laced his voice.

Uther's eyes narrowed. "And he would dare send someone with magic?"

Gwen's eyes widened. There had only been one other that she had seen with magic and that was her companion Morgana Le Fey, which was Gwen deepest guarded secret.

"Right into the belly of the beast?" Uther asked, never expecting an answer.

"Desperate times call for desperate measure." The man responded simply. Both level heavy stares at each other and Gwen then saw something she never would've thought possible; her father looked away first. This development, more than anything Gwen was expecting, made her sit forward in her seat, just as everyone else had.

"Allister-" Uther began, almost softly.

"Are you sending aid or not?" Allister bit out and Uther's face darkened at his insolence.

"It would do you well to remember that you are talking to a king." Uther warned.

"There is nothing wrong with my memory Uther but if you'd like for me to remember your title than it may do you well to act as one." Alistair challenged.

"And you want help." Uther scoffs. "Tell Brainard that Camelot doesn't have the resources."

"Father!" Gwen spoke before she realized it, outraged. Alistair looked to her before Uther did, appreciation in his eyes.

"Thank you Princess, I see not everyone in Camelot is a craven."

Gasps filled the room and though she couldn't see his face she knew her father was beet read from his neck.

"When you forces are squashed and you kingdom falls YOU can tell them it is because of the lack of respect you have shown here." Uther approached confidently, his voice, just as his words nasty.

"Guards."

"Who do you think that man was today at council?" Gwen asked as she and her companions made their way to the pond for a swim.

"I don't know, but I know he had magic...I'm sure he was shifter as well." Morgana supplied.

"A shifter?" Gwen asked in awe, which made Morgana smile. If she ever thought that she had no one she was a fool, Gwen was so open to magic.

"He was, Sir Galwin said that once they dragged him out of the castle he had turned into a panther and was off." Leon said absentmindedly as he approached the stream that they would have to cross.

Leon tested the log, just to be sure that it could still withstand their weight. After a few creaks the wood seemed to settle under his feet and he turned extending his hand behind him. Guinevere, who had been right behind him, waiting, grabbed it and he helped her onto the large old fallen oak. It had been laying there since they were kids leading to their secret spot; the pond. Leon made sure Gwen had her footing before turning and extending his hand to Morgana, who had their lunch for the day all wrapped in a basket. She, unlike her charge, bypassed the extended hand and made her way behind Gwen. Leon, not the least bit miffed, for the three of them had been together forever, followed. Once they reached the other side they had to leap back to the ground.

This was Gwen's day and if the other two were honest it was there's as well. For in a day's time Gwen was no longer going to be well Gwen. They would have to start calling her "milady" and if Uther had a distaste for the familiarity that Morgana seemed to have with his daughter then she was sure Gwen would have to be every bit the princess. Gwen was becoming a woman and becoming Guinevere. Morgana watched as her best friend in the world gingerly made her way across the old tree log that they had walked on more times than she could count; her sadness bubbling up and threatening to burst forward, but Morgana was strong and would never ruin Gwen's happiness. She liked Lancelot, even loved, as he too is a part of their circle, but she also knew that there would be barriers put up, ones that she Gwen had never even bothered to erect.

The moment Gwen's feet hit the ground, she was off. How long had it been since she had been outside of the castle walls? Morgana chuckled and finally reaching the other side ran after Gwen, finding random articles of her clothing strewn about. There were her riding britches, and there in the bushes was her tunic; Morgana took the hint and began to disrobe herself. Leon turned away instantly and waited until he heard the splash of the water before he went to join them.

"It's a pity Leon." Morgana called out as she leisurely swam around.

"What's that Morgs?" came his muffled reply as he removed his shirt.

"That this will be Gwen's last swim." She yelled as she splashed Gwen in the face.

"Oi, what makes you think that?" Gwen asked as she feverishly kicked her legs to level a gaze a Morgana, who was able to just stand.

"Because tomorrow, all of your dreams come true…" Morgana began.

"Don't you mean all of your dreams will come true?" Gwen eyed Morgana, who smile housed all of her secrets.

"What do you mean all of her dreams, Gwen? You're the one betrothed." Leon asked as he waded into the water.

'Morgana's been having visions again." Gwen informed him right before she gathered a healthy amount of water in her mouth and spit it in Leon's face.

"Prat." He called and her eyes lit up.

"And Lancelot is the most excited boy in all the land." Morgana jested.

"He does talk about you a lot. Actually I didn't think he could talk about you more, but I was wrong." Leon teased and Gwen chuckled.

"Well we do love each other." She offered in the rather flimsy defense of her husband to be. In truth, she loved Lancelot and she loved that he loved her.

"Yes and in all of that love you'll forget about your handmaiden and the knight that has been your friend since you drew breath." Morgana said. Her voice accusatory, but her eyes were brimming with mirth.

"Well of course. Who needs you guys after I get a husband?" Gwen played along.

"Wanna race?" Leon asked splashing Gwen for the water she spit on him earlier.

"You want to race Leon? You want to race me." Gwen asked a smile dancing across her face. They may have been much taller than her, but Gwen could swim like a fish.

"So you won a few times." Morgana interjected as she tickled Gwen from behind.

"A few times?" Gwen squeaked incredulously. "I've been winning since you before you two even drank water."

"That's because you cheat." Leon threw in.

Gwen turned to him sharply, with as much indignation as she could muster. "You dare call the Once and Future Queen a cheat?" she bellowed as she tried her best to mimic her father.

"If the shoe fits, my lady."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD." She yelled just as Leon tackled her in the water. When they surfaced she winked at Morgana and was off.

The other two dove into the water, but they were no match for the strength of Gwen's legs. As she made it to the shore and surface she turned to them. Just as she saw their heads pop out of the water, she threw her arms up, triumphantly. "I wo-"

That's when they heard it; the churning.

Droogs

Morgana's eyes instantly went to the skies, while Leon and Gwen looked at each other.

Above them were large crafts, which blotted out the sun when they passed it. Made of copper and wood, they were usually the go to craft of pirates and moved faster than anyone would believe. They were massive, Gwen realized as one cast a grand shadow over them, and from underneath them, she could see the massive cannons mounted on them. The churning, that alerted one of their arrivals and was caused by the steam engines that kept them a flight, gave off the greatest of vibrations. The churning was everywhere and could be felt in every part of Gwen's body. These were war machines and Uther hadn't mentioned them in council.

"What are Droogs doing heading to Camelot?" Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

"My lady, I don't know." Leon answered as he made his way onto the land. The hairs on his neck stood up. "However, I think it's time we head back."

"No." Morgana shouted with a far off look on her face. "We need to leave…we-we need to head away from Camelot." He voice took on a tone of anticipation.

"What's wrong Morgana?" Gwen asked her companion as she approached her.

"I saw them. A few weeks ago, but I ignored it because I only saw it once." Morgana began, searching her mind for the dream with the droogs.

"What did you see Morgana?" Gwen urged.

"Camelot aflame and you being taken from us." Morgana answered with wide eyes, but still not quite focusing on Gwen.

"Taken-"

"Gods, I should have said something. But I didn't think it was anything because I kept having dreams of your wedding and those were after the droogs. " Morgana continued, confused and almost to herself. "We can't go back, Gwen." Morgana declared, panic written clearly in her eyes.

Just at that moment a loud booming was heard in the distance and the trio saw the flames in the lower town. "Then it is under attack then?" Gwen asked, mostly to herself.

"Then what do we do?" Gwen asked, her eyes the size of saucers and filling with fear fast.


End file.
